


Yellow

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9: Colours: Yellow

**Title: Yellow**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ummmm ... some silliness to make up for yesterdays angst!  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Rating: NC17

“Jack!” Ianto snapped.

“What?” Jack asked innocently.

“Whatever it is you are humming please stop, it's annoying.”

“Sorry, didn't realise I was.” Jack pouted a little making Ianto chuckle softly, he could never stay mad at him when he did that.

It was barely two minutes later when Jack started humming the tune again, he only realised it when he glanced up and saw Ianto glaring at him.

“Sorry.” He apologised again.

“Very distracting Jack.”

“Won't do it again, promise.”

Ianto went back to the task in hand but he found his concentration was broken, oh well he thought, Jack only had himself to blame.

“Something wrong?” Jack inquired.

“Nothing, nothing.” Ianto replied. “Just no more humming, promise?”

“Sure.” Jack grinned.

Feeling a little more reassured Ianto managed to go back to what he had been doing, that was until Jack suddenly yelled.

“I've got it!”

“Nothing catching I hope?” Ianto deadpanned.

“I know what the song is I've been humming.”

“Enlighten me.” Ianto muttered, not really caring at this time and place.

Jack burst into song at the top of his voice.

“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! Sponge Bob Square Pants!”

“Jack!” Ianto yelled, stopping him instantly, Jack looked at him and pouted again.

“First, don't pout as it doesn't always work. Second, you have to stop watching kids TV in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping and thirdly, if you want me to consider finishing what I started then you best wipe Sponge Bob from my head right now!

Jack looked at Ianto, kneeling between his legs, hand wrapped around his cock and a smirk on his face.

“Come here.” Jack grinned as Ianto moved up his body. “And consider it done.”

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, slid his tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately, as Ianto moaned into the kiss and rubbed his erection against his own he knew Sponge Bob was now the last thing on Ianto's mind.

The End.


End file.
